


The Shape of Ice (Alt Title: An SCP in Lakewood Plaza Turbo)

by paulytron999



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes, SCP Foundation
Genre: (Sort of) Slow Burn, 096 is a qt, Cute, M/M, crack shipping, dont judge me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-16 22:19:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13645590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulytron999/pseuds/paulytron999
Summary: Mr. Logic encounters SCP-096 and takes him home. What follows is a tale of romance, action, drama, and bed hogging.Rating will change later.





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> IM NOT SORRY I LOVE THIS SHIP IT IS SOOOOOO CUUUUUUTE UUUUGGGGGHHHH

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Logic has a curious encounter with a strange creature on his way to work.

096 charged across the open landscape as the helicopters pursued him. One of the pilots lifted his CB radio to his lips.

"This is Alpha One, target has been spotted." The man spoke.

096 couldn't think, he was wracked with pain, and there was only one way to make it stop. The tears spilled from his eyes, both from the pain, and because he knew what he had to do to make it stop. He hated hurting people, but he couldn't help it. The pain was too much to bear.

Suddenly, there was a flash. A crack opened in the fabric of reality itself. 096 couldn't stop himself from charging headfirst into it. And with a snap, the crack sealed itself. All of 096's pursuers were dumbfounded. Alpha One lifted the CB radio to his lips once more.

"Alpha One. We have a Code 22-27, I repeat, Code 22-27, target has escaped through a hole in reality!" Alpha One shouted.

Next thing 096 knew, he was in a crumpled heap in a forest. He got up, rubbing his head. And then he noticed- the pain was gone. 096 sighed with relief and smiled. He looked around, it was a bit warm for his taste, but he could manage. He walked off to begin his new life.

For a week, 096 lived in absolute bliss. He explored the woods he now called home, catching and eating the local wildlife or picking some berries when he got hungry.

Rad entered the forest, happily humming. He stopped in his tracks when he saw the pale form of 096 crouched next to a bush. 096 turned his head, curious at the sound of Rad's footsteps.

As soon as Rad laid his eyes on 096's face, it started again. A horrible burning erupted across 096's face, soon spreading to the rest of his body. 096 clutched his face and howled in agony. Rad freaked out and charged out of the forest. Only a minute later, 096 began his pursuit.

Rad stopped in front of the bodega. K.O. ran up to him.

"Rad, are you okay? You look scared." K.O. held onto Rad's wrist, showing deep concern.

"I saw something in those woods, man!" Rad whimpered. "As soon as it noticed me, it just started screaming and crying!"

Suddenly, a loud scream echoed through the plaza, which disturbed a flock of pterodactyls.

"Like that?" K.O. asked. Rad looked over to the tree line and saw 096 crashing out of the woods. Rad and K.O. screamed in terror.

Mr. Logic was walking to his place of business, humming happily. As he walked, he didn't notice the tall, pale figure about to collide with him.

"MR. LOGIC, LOOK OUT!" K.O. screamed. But it was too late. 096 crashed into Mr. Logic, knocking them both to the ground.

096 propped himself up with one arm, rubbing his forehead with the other. He was just about to start charging again, when he noticed something.

The pain was gone. And then he looked down.

As soon as their eyes met, both 096 and Mr. Logic gasped. 096 braced for the pain to hit, but it didn't. Instead, a wonderful warm feeling permeated through his being, which was just as intense as the pain.

"Oh my. I'm very sorry." Mr. Logic apologized. 096 whimpered and backed away. He turned around and gracefully leapt back into the woods, only sparing one last look back before disappearing into the trees. Mr. Logic was stunned. Rad and K.O. helped him onto his feet.

"You okay?" Rad asked. Mr. Logic didn't answer, as he was fixated on the forest. Rad shook him slightly, which got his attention.

"Yes, I think so." Mr. Logic replied. He looked back to the treeline, silently hoping that the alabaster beauty would emerge from them.

Mr. Logic couldn't stop thinking about 096, no matter how hard he tried. It was interfering with his work. That night, as he was closing up Logic Cuts, he groaned.

"What's wrong with me? There's no logic to this. Am I in..." Mr. Logic chuckled. "No, that's silly."

Mr. Logic made his way down the stairs and began making his way home. He was stopped by a crowing noise several feet away. He looked over to see 096 slithering out from behind the Boxmore factory. 096 let out a whine, similar in tone to a hungry cat, and began slowly creeping towards Mr. Logic. Mr. Logic took a deep breath. He had to make a choice. Either he refuses the creature or embraces these newfound feelings.

Mr. Logic stepped out into the crosswalk and kneeled, holding his hand out.

"Hey, come here. I won't hurt you." Mr. Logic purred. 096 hesitantly made his way over to Mr. Logic and kneeled down. 096's face was less than a foot away from Mr. Logic's, and yet, he felt no pain. Only that same warmth. 096 lowered his head and sniffed Mr. Logic's hand before nuzzling into it furiously. Mr. Logic petted the strange humanoid creature, feeling the happiest he'd been since the day he left Boxmore to work at Lakewood Plaza.

"Aww, you're really sweet!" Mr. Logic cooed. He opened his arms and 096 instantly gave him a big hug. 096 was producing loud, pigeon like grunts of joy. Mr. Logic got up and beckoned to his new friend.

"Hey, you wanna come home with me?" Mr. Logic asked. 096 grinned widely and nodded. Mr. Logic began to walk back home, 096 following close behind.

TO BE CONTINUED


	2. 096's day out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fun continues as Mr. Logic takes 096 to work with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NO ONE ASKED FOR THIS BUT I AM DOING IT ANYWAY! SHAPE OF ICE CHAPTER 2!

Mr. Logic stepped into his house, turning on the light.

"Come in!" Mr. Logic chirped, holding the door open for his new friend. 096 stepped into the house, looking around. He trotted about, sniffing everything. Mr. Logic chuckled as he took his coat off and placed it on the coat rack. He followed 096 on his epic sniff quest. Eventually, 096 made his way upstairs, and into Mr. Logic's charging room. Mr. Logic walked over to the closet and pulled out a very large dog bed.

"I guess buying this thing the other day was a good idea after all!" Mr. Logic chuckled and placed the bed on the floor. 096 kneeled down next to it and sniffed it before curling up on it. Mr. Logic placed a blanket on 096 and patted his head.

"Good night." Mr. Logic cooed before turning off the lights and climbing into bed. He plugged himself in and went into standby mode.

When Mr. Logic woke up, he found 096 laying on top of him. Mr. Logic whimpered, not wanting to disturb the being, but also needing to go to work. Mr. Logic gently stroked 096 until he stirred. 096 let out a chirp. He looked at Mr. Logic before crawling up and sniffing his face.

"Good morning!" Mr. Logic chirped. 096 let out an overjoyed trill and hugged the small robot. 096 got off the bed and walked into the kitchen. Mr. Logic unplugged himself and followed suit. He walked over to the fridge and opened it.

"What do you eat?" Mr. Logic asked. 096 peered in the fridge and grumbled disapprovingly. "Okay then, how about we check the freezer?"

Mr. Logic opened the freezer drawer, revealing a meat menagerie. 096 beamed, his jaw opening fully. Mr. Logic picked up a very large steak. 096 bounced with excitement.

"How do you want it coo-" Mr. Logic was interrupted by 096 ripping the steak from his hands, tearing it open, and messily devouring it. "Rare it is, then."

Mr. Logic took out a fairly large water dish and filled it full of water, then set it on the floor. 096 gently lapped at the water. Mr. Logic smiled and chuckled. He then walked into the living room and turned on the TV, some cartoon with a talking sponge was on. 096 came in to investigate the noise. Mr. Logic patted the couch. 096 trilled happily, galloping over to and jumping onto the couch like an overexcited cat. Mr. Logic left the room and put on his coat.

"Alright, I'm going to work now. There's more steaks in the freezer. Don't get into anything else, okay?" Mr. Logic announced before leaving the house. 096 walked over to the door, scratching at it and whining. He thought about following Mr. Logic to work, but shuddered at the thought of someone seeing his face. 096 looked around and found a paper bag on the counter. He put it on his head and scurried out the door.

Mr. Logic went to unlock the door to the salon, but then he heard a clatter. He turned around and saw 096 sitting there expectantly with a paper bag over his head, having just knocked over a trash can.

"Aww, I guess you missed me." Mr. Logic patted 096 on the head. He unlocked the door and helped 096 in.

"There are approximately 30 minutes before the store opens." Mr. Logic stated. He looked at 096 and cocked his head. "Why are you wearing a bag on your head?"

096 pulled the bag off and looked around. He found a notepad and pen on the table and grabbed them. He doodled on it and handed it over to Mr. Logic. The drawings were quite crude, but Mr Logic managed to get the gist of it.

"Ah, I see. But I've seen your face many times, yet you don't seem to be pained? Why is that?" Mr. Logic asked. 096 made a few more doodles in the notepad and handed it back to Mr. Logic. Mr. Logic gasped when he saw them. "Instead of pain, my gaze brings you joy?"

096 nodded. Mr. Logic's cheeks began glowing pink.

"Ah, I-well..." Mr. Logic shook his head, regaining his composure. "You can stay here and watch me while I work, but I'll have to do some things first."

Mr. Logic took the paper bag and inspected it. He changed his hand into a pair of scissors and cut out eyeholes so 096 could see. Mr. Logic paused for a moment, then turned his hand into a marker and drew a smile on it. Mr. Logic chuckled before placing the bag on 096's head.

"Wait here." Mr. Logic ran out of the salon and down the road into the local Fairwill. He bought a t shirt and a pair of jeans before quickly running back to the salon. He opened the door, holding the clothes.

"I brought presents!" Mr. Logic cheered. 096 chirped happily. A few minutes later, 096 was all dressed and sitting in front of the mirror.

"Cute. Happy with how you look?" Mr. Logic asked. 096 nodded. The bell rang as a customer stepped in.

"Hey, dude, you got any more antenna...gel?" Rad's eyes were drawn to the hunched figure in the chair. 096 looked over and waved at him happily.

"Oh, don't mind him." Mr. Logic stepped over to the counter and pulled out a bottle of antenna gel and handed it to Rad. Rad kept glancing over at 096 as he paid for his antenna gel and left. 096 squeaked happily.

"It worked!" Mr. Logic walked over and patted the pale being on the back. 096 cooed happily and hugged Mr. Logic.

For the rest of the day, Mr. Logic worked as 096 watched. People were slightly unnerved at first, but quickly grew to love the shy guy.

Mr. Logic chuckled as he locked the door behind him.

"That was most enjoyable!" Mr. Logic cheered. 096 nodded. "My customers find you quite pleasant! You should come to work with me every day!"

096 squealed and hugged Mr. Logic, which he reciprocated.

"Come on, let's head home." Mr. Logic chirped.

They headed home. As soon as he got in the door, 096 pulled off his paper bag and threw it onto the table. He pulled off his shirt and threw it to the ground. He looked over at Mr. Logic, then scuttled into the other room to pull off his pants. As he returned, 096 had his hands over his privates. Mr. Logic chuckled.

"You're a shy guy, aren't you?" Mr. Logic was endlessly endeared by the pale being's behavior. 096 didn't respond, just walked up to the bedroom. Mr. Logic shook his head. He took off his coat and followed 096 upstairs. 096 was already in his little bed, curled up in his blanket and seemingly asleep. Mr. Logic kneeled down next to 096 and hesitantly pressed a kiss against his head. Mr. Logic turned off the lights, climbed into bed, plugged himself in and went into standby mode. A few minutes later, 096 crept out of his bed and climbed onto Mr. Logic's. 096 hesitated before he wrapped his long, pale arms around Mr. Logic and kissed him on the back of the head. Mr. Logic cracked a gentle smile and sighed happily.

TO BE CONTINUED

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May or may not continue this, depends on whether I can come up with more stuff. Also, before anybody asks, no, 096 is not going to start singing.


End file.
